Inspiration, Love and Gangrene
by erdeanduncan
Summary: Okay, this is my first House fic, but I like where it's going. A new character gets gangrene and another mysterious disease maybe. House makes friends with this character, as do the other doctors.
1. Gangrene

Inspiration, Love, and Gangrene

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, props, or diseases on House, M.D. But if I did, I would be several steps further in my and my friends plan to dominate the universe and House. I would also do…interesting things to House and Chase.

A/N: This fan-fic is about a character like me, except meaner. Also there's a slight Chase/Cam thing going on. And House finds the person almost completely like him. I won't give anything else away, except that I spent two hours looking up medical terms, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect but I'm no doctor. And I'll try really hard not to stop my story like I did with Harry Potter. Poor thing.

Prologue

"I'm going outside for a walk!"

"Okay, Sammy, just bundle up!" Sammy Perkins pulled on her hooded parka and snow boots, but too late realized that she forgot her extra-thick socks. But she was too excited to go outside during the big blizzard to care that she didn't have enough protection on. She stepped outside into the whirling snow-storm and peered down at a cracked thermometer own the back porch and gave a low whistle as she noticed that the temperature had dropped to -10 degrees.

That frozen morning, she played outside in the snow and wind for hours on end. Finally at noon, her mom called, "Time for lunch! I made hot tomato soup and nice warm cocoa, just the way you like it."

"Coming!" she called back, and ran inside. As soon as Sammy got in the door and shut out the snow, she started peeling off layers of clothes until she was down to her light sweater, sweat-pants, and thin socks. Suddenly, she received a sharp pain in her left foot. Ripping off her sock, she looked down at her toes and gasped at the discoloration of skin from peachy-white to completely black. Sammy calmly said to her mother, "Mom, I think you need to call an ambulance," and fainted.

House theme song (if you want, you can sing it to yourself)

At the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, House was busy as usual running from Cuddy for some God-be-known reason. In the process of doing so, he got in the way of one of his interns and Sammy. "If you'll excuse me, I have to run for my life and clinic duty," he chattered angrily (they were in the way, after all).

"But, Dr. House-" the intern cried worriedly.

"No time, just move!" he said back. At this point in time, Sammy yelled, "bite me" and stuck out her tongue at House. With no insult on hand, since he was distracted, House merely stuck his tongue back out at the girl, pushed past them and hurried on his way. A few seconds later, Cuddy became visible at the far end of the hallway and ran toward the odd couple. "House, you get back here right this instant!" she screamed at the air in front of her. She quickly caught up with the intern and Sammy. "Clara, have you seen House?" she asked but before Clara could answer, Sammy spoke up.

"He went that way," she indicated the hallway behind them, "and went down the second hallway to the right."

"Thank you…" said Cuddy.

"Sammy."

"Sammy, it's been a pleasure."

A/N: Okay, that was kind of short, but I tried my best. Don't worry; I should have the next chapter on by tomorrow, or maybe even later tonight.


	2. Friends?

Friends?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own House, but I do own Sammy, her mother, and Clara. And whoever else I make up in this chapter.

A/N: This chapter is where all the main characters are introduced to Sammy and she is first diagnosed with gangrene. There is very little drama in this chapter, although House - okay. Stop right there. I refuse to reveal any more. I'm done. Goodbye.

Friends?

"House, I have a case!" Cuddy called.

"Oh, fine. But I don't wanna."

"Just – here," Cuddy had finally caught up with him in human resources, "take your case, and maybe I'll recover from the hernia you just gave me."

"Wow, I never expected a cripple to out-run a normie for so long," mocked House, his cold blue eyes gleaming with malice. Apparently, Cuddy wasn't out to take his insults, because she just stomped off in a fuss.

House slowly made his way to the conference room, enjoying the fact that he could walk in at any time. When he finally arrived, it appeared that Chase and Cameron were having a very heated argument.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do! Tell him, Foreman!"

"Well, Chase you do make sort of a bad habit of it, I mean…"

"Oh, so now you're all against me?"

"Awww, having a love fight? Don't worry; all relationships go through this rocky stage at one point or another.

"House!" Both Cameron and Chase jumped as he suddenly appeared in the room, yelling his name out simultaneously.

"Got us a case," House said in reply. He threw the profile to the nearest duckling (Foreman, as it turned out). He caught it out-stretched in his fingers.

"Hmmm, blackening of skin, earlier frostbite, looks like dry gangrene. Has anyone started improving the circulation yet?"

"No, the stupid intern, what's her name…"

"Clara," said Cameron absently. She and Chase were still shooting daggers at each other.

"Whatever," snapped House. "She decided that she had no idea what it was, and needs someone to check up on the girl."

"I guess I'll go," grumbled Cameron. Actually, she rather sighed it. Cameron doesn't grumble.

"Hey, this argument isn't over," said Chase angrily.

"Fine, then you can just come with me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" At this point everyone looked confusedly at House. "What, I'm curious?"

So the quadruple (Foreman decided to tag along as well) traipsed down the hallway, Cameron and Chase still arguing, House throwing in the occasional rude comment out and Foreman looking at them half-interestedly.

"So what were you two arguing about anyways?"

"Well, Chase always chews on his pencil which is so distracting, and I told him to stop because I was filling out paperwork, and he said that he hardly ever chews pencils and that he can take control of it whenever he wants."

"She has a point, Chase." Chase glared at House for a few seconds (as House looked mockingly back), then stared sheepishly at the floor. "Ah, feeling embarrassed, are we?"

"No, we are not," Chase snapped, although he was still looking at the floor. Before House could shoot out any more insults, the small group came to their patient's room. They somehow managed to squeeze in together, and made their way to the bed, where Sammy was sitting.

"Finally, I told the intern that I had gangrene, but she didn't believe – of course. The same jerk that pushes me out of the way this morning is my – what, diagnostician?" Chase, Cameron, and Foreman stared open-mouthed from House to Sammy and back to House again. "Really, you guys don't need an entire medical team just to figure out what I had!"

Cameron seemed to be the first - well second actually, House had been glaring at her the whole time – to regain consciousness.

"Hi, you must be Sammy. Could we have a look at your foot?" The whole time that she talked, Cameron seemed very hopeful to gain Sammy's trust and respect. Her eyes clearly stated "not everyone over here is horrible."

Fortunately, the smile that Sammy gave back was completely genuine as she replied, "Sure, it's nice to meet you."

"Great," Cameron breathed a sigh of relief. Sammy's sudden change of heart seemed to make Chase and Foreman snap out of it as well. Each young doctor extended their hand to Sammy as she grinned and shook in return.

"So," Chase said, glancing at Sammy's profile, "you're – fourteen, now?"

"Already, wow you must be really special," snapped House.

"So House, you must be what – 44 now? That's just sooo special for you too," Sammy threw back the insult, which hit House in the face.

"At least I'm not such a pretty-girl two face."

"No, you're only an arrogant, selfish jerk with no respect for your colleagues, superiors and patients." The ducklings sniggered in the background.

"No I'm – oh wait. And what are you three laughing at?" House whirled around at the trio of now cracking up completely.

Before Sammy could give out another insult without relent, Wilson showed up at the door. "House, I thought I heard you! Cuddy told me to tell you that you're going to clinic duty right this instant, or you'll have to see her in her office about it."

"Fine."

"You're actually going to clinic duty?"  
"No, I'm going to Cuddy's office."

"Well, said Cameron, "let's take a look at that foot."

Proven true, Sammy had dry gangrene, and immediately started her treatment of improving circulation. Fortunately, no amputation was necessary.

A little while later, back at the conference room, Chase said "Well, at least we know who House is most like,"

"Who's that?" Wilson had just entered the room.

"A fourteen-year-old girl!" At this point, everyone in the room, which was Chase, Cameron, Wilson and Foreman started bursting out laughing. (House was in coma guy's room, watching General Hospital).

Fin

A/N: Hope you liked! Any questions can be directed to mua! Xoxoxox

(By the way; I do plan on torturing House with my new character – muahahahah!)


	3. Diseases

Diseases and General Hospital

Hey peoples. I'm really sorry – but I won't be writing for two weeks, I have two vacations to go to. Overlapping vacations. So I'm sorry, but you will have to find something else to read. Ha! Like anyone really wants to read my crappy stories. Yeah right! That kills me! Wipes tear of laughter from eye. So anyway, I'm bored and will tell you about my vacations before I write the next chapter. If this bores you, stop reading this Author's Note right … … … … now! For those who aren't, here goes! First I am going to Nantucket, Massachusetts (USA), with my parents, my friend and my parents' friends. Then, the same friend is taking me to Outer Banks, North Carolina (also USA), with her parents, and her other family that I may or may not know about. By the way, I DO live in USA, in Pennsylvania as a matter of fact. That's all folks! Ba-da-beeb-da-beeb-da-beeb-beeb.

Disclaimer: I don't own House, but I will be renting him for my vacation, and I shall proceed to use him as a human surf board. Once again; yeah right!  

Diseases, Text and General Hospital

Cuddy forced House check up on Sammy, since Foreman was doing clinic duty. Chase and Cameron stayed back to "talk" about Chase's "habit" of chewing pencils. So, House went (he tried every possible way to get out of it) grudgingly. Sammy was sitting in her hospital bed, playing a pink Gameboy Advance and sitting through a commercial for who-knows what.

"So, you enjoy your kid's games?" House asked, meanwhile hiding his own Gameboy deeper in his pants pocket. "And what are you watching, Barney?"

"Would you prefer I watched ESPN?"

"Huh, yeah right. So you are watching Barney?"

"See for yourself what I'm watching."

"Fine." As House proceeded to sit down on the chair next to Sammy's hospital bed, she grabbed into his pocket and pulled out his Gameboy, completely loaded with batteries and Super Mario Brothers Advanced 4.

"Ah-ha!" she cried out in triumph. "I knew you were hiding something!"

"So?" House said gruffly.

"So? Your comebacks are getting as bad as your lies," countered Sammy.

Suddenly, the show came back on that Sammy was watching. "General Hospital?" House roared.

Non-plussed, Sammy looked at the astounded diagnostician. "Duh. What's it to you?" At this point, both Chase and Cameron entered the room. "Oo, that's three for Sammy, zip for House," Chase shouted gleefully. It's not every day that House gets burned three times in a row, after all. Unfortunately, Chase also received a sharp blow to the head.

"I thought you two were supposed to be in a love argument." Both ducklings went quite red and bowed their heads. They definitely shouldn't have come in there.

"It's okay, you guys. It's really obvious about your 'current state'. Even the witless wonder here could figure that out." Cuddy rushed in the door while House said "figure that out."

"House, if you don't stop harassing your patients, you will be doing twice as much clinic duty for the next two months. Oh, hello Sammy! How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, Cuddy," she said cheerfully, "I'm only giving House a taste of his own Vicodin."

"Oh, well if that's all your doing, than go hard on him."

"Will do."

"Hey, which one of you numskulls leaked the secret to Miss Nosy over there?" House interjected.

"I found out on my own, thank you very much once I convinced your friend Wilson to give me your file. I also noticed out in the hall that you were popping pills. And," she said on a softer note, "I also heard about your 'relationship' with Stacey, and what she did to you. I'm sorry." And she truly looked it.

Chase, Cameron and House looked in surprise. Finally after a few minutes of awkward silence, House said, "Well, the snoop is prone to mood-swings. How very…interesting. I shall put this information in several important documents."

"Whatever. Just let me get back to my General Hospital." At this point Chase and Cameron practically cracked their ribs from laughing. House quickly pulling Chase along like a child on a baby-leash, motioning for Cameron to be strung up too, but she shook her head and hung back. "Sammy," she started, "if there's anything we can do, we'll be there for you. House would disagree with this, but as a doctor I feel it is my duty to show support for anyone who comes in here."

"Thank you, Cameron; I appreciate it. As it happens, my mom got me Rent on DVD today, and I was wondering…if you weren't too busy…that we could force the guys to watch it after work."

Cameron smiled; "Sure thing – hey, what's that on your forehead?"

"What? Where?"

"Right there, on the bridge of your nose; it looks like a rash. Are you allergic to any foods that you may have eaten today?"

"No, but I'm sure it's nothing. I usually get allergies due to dust, mold, and pollen of all sorts. But then," Sammy argued with herself, "Why would I get it if it's the middle of winter, in a hospital?"

"Well," said a worried Cameron, "I'll tell the team about it."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

HOUSELOVEHOUSELOVEHOUSELOVE

Back at the conference room, Cameron presented the case her fellow doctors. "Just a rash?" Chase queried, "That's probably due to allergies."

"She doesn't have any food allergies. The only things she is allergic to are mold, dust, dandruff, pollen, things like that. It doesn't make sense to have a reaction to them in a sterile hospital room, in the middle of winter," stated Cameron.

"But what if," countered Foreman, "the gangrene in her foot became infected and caused a reaction elsewhere in her body."

"Ehh," buzzed House, "I'm sorry Mr. Foreman but you have just lost $50,000,000. Thank you for playing and try again next year."

Thinking thoughtfully, Cameron said, "It was dry gangrene, and we gave her antibiotics to stop an infection from happening. Besides, the rash wouldn't be on her forehead, but closer to the infected area."

"Ding-ding-ding! Cameron is our winner for this evening and for her prize will be sleeping with Chase back in her bedroom."

Choosing to ignore this comment, Chase said to the group at large, "I say that we wait until the disease progresses a little and wait for some more symptoms."

"Good idea, Chase. By the way, Sammy wants to talk to us after work. That means you, too House."

House stuck his tongue out at Cameron, but grudgingly obliged.

Meanwhile, Sammy saw Cuddy and Wilson walking down the hall, talking about medical things and she called them to her room. "Hey," she said. "You guys wanna come over here after work? I'm really bored and my mom won't visit me, so I have nothing to do. She did bring me a couple of movies, if you want to watch them, though."

"Sure," said Cuddy and Wilson, looking piteously down at Sammy. Then they said their goodbyes and left. Sammy smirked to herself. This was going to be a fun night.

A/N: Muahahahaha! I leave you with a cliff-hanger! What is Sammy's mysterious rash for? Will Chase and Cameron ever get together? What has the evil Sammy planned for her night of horror? How will the boys handle the chick-flick (I say this based off of the fact that my dad hates this movie/Broadway production due to its femine-ness) of Rent? Tune in next time to "House and Sammy's General Housepital of Horror!" Bum-bum-bum! (Yes that was a pun. No, that wasn't a grammatical error. Can't you people take a joke?")


	4. Housepital of Horror

Housepital of Horror

Disclaimer: Grrr, I don't own House, or Rent. And I wish I owned pudding. I think I'll buy some. But I do own ice cream, chips, pretzels, spoons, bowls, cups, water, basic toiletries, blankets, soda and pillows,though. So HA Fox (and anyone else who owns House (or anyone who owns Rent) (or pudding))! You can't own everything I need to be happy! Take that! I have that extremely long list of objects that's ten times better than yours or – oh, sorry. Got a little carried away there. Okay, now for the Author's Note and then on to the story! Yay!

A/N: There is none, so HA! (Again.) I'm so mean, I need a medal. Or a cup of hot chocolate. (Hey, someone needs to calm me down!) Okay, now the story! P.S: I lied. I live in Nova Scotia.

Warning: Adult themes and language are mentioned in this chapter. If you aren't sure what adult themes are, don't read this! Or if your parents say not to.

Sammy had a lot of preparation to do before the big night. First, she snuck over to House's office with a ring of keys she snagged off a janitorial cleaning cart. Then, she quietly unlocked the door and slipped inside, much to the ignorance of numerous janitors looking for something (hmm, I wonder what?) and a few nurses on their way out the door.

After she had gotten to the base of occupation and closed the blinds so that no one could take a curious peak inside, Sammy got straight to work, opening and closing filing cabinets and drawers. Soon, with a quickly stifled cry of triumph, Sammy found what she was looking for; Cuddy's cell number. She then hurried back to her tiny room with the precious slip of paper, followed the directions for an "outside hospital" call by the operator, and carefully dialed the number.

"Hello? This is Dr. Cuddy speaking. Do you need assistance in any way?"

"Cuddy, chill. It's me."

"Sammy?" The surprise leaked through her voice. "What on Earth – how did you get this number?"  
"I got it…from House's desk. It was in a drawer with that Stacy woman's number." Sammy bit her lip nervously and waited for a response.

"Really? Well that's – wait, how did you get in there? His office is locked at night!"

"That's not important. What is important is that I decided to play a little trick on the males of the group. My mom gave Rent to me to watch. I'm tricking everyone - except Cameron and you, of course – and I shall proceed to lock the door when they get here, force them to watch Rent, and play games afterward. Are you game? Because I need you to provide booze – soda for me – and snacks. Ice cream, chips, pretzels, spoons, bowls, cups, water, basic toiletries, blankets, pillows, and pudding. You can make the pudding yourself, if you don't mind. Okay?"

Silence. "Cuddy, you there?"

"What? Oh yeah. Pudding, ice cream, chips, pretzels, spoons, bowls, cups, water, basic toiletries, blankets, pillows, soda, and booze. Got it."

"Okay. I forgot to say, be here at 7:30. Make up a reason to back up for telling the others. Bye."

Cuddy took a breath, "B…" but Sammy had already hung up. As she drove towards the nearest WalMart, Cuddy wondered why she was taking orders from a 14 year old. She decided on an 'Oh well', because she couldn't think of a good enough reason herself.

HUGHBERTHUGHBERTHUGHBERT

After her interesting little phone call, Sammy quickly showered, found the DVD and remote, made her bed, nicely arranged some chairs found in the other patients' rooms, and prepared to wait for her guests. At exactly 7:13, Cuddy knocked carefully on Sammy's door, her arms laden with plastic shopping bags. Sammy got the door and a bag or two to place on a small table by the chairs.

"So," Cuddy said, "how are you?"

"Bored, a little tired, and…really itchy!" The Dean of Medicine laughed heartily at Sammy's comment.

"Okay, sounds great. What did you want me to do with these bags?"  
"Here, I'll take them." Sammy attractively placed the goodies and drinks on the table, the toiletries in the bathroom, and the blankets and pillows on her bed. The two girls talked happily about ways to torture House for a few minutes until Cameron got to the door.

"Coming, Cameron!" Sammy said firmly.

"Hi, Dr. Cuddy."

"Dr. Cameron." Sammy had to chew on her tongue fervently not to laugh at this formal exchange. Fortunately, Cameron and Cuddy burst out laughing at her expression, thereby lightening the mood of the "meeting".

"Oh, Sammy I almost forgot!" said Cameron, placing something small and black into the young patient's hand. "Here's a camera to see the look on the men's faces when they realize what they're here for!" This sent all three girls into further laughter, so that they couldn't hear the knock on the door signifying Chase and Foreman's entrance.

"What's so funny?" Chase asked, fake pouting.

"Oh, nothing," the girls chorused.

"Oh nothing, my ass!" By this time everyone was laughing.

"Okay, everyone! We've got…" Sammy was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, which appeared to be Wilson pulling a disgruntled House along by the arm. House, on the other hand, was doing his best to writhe his way out of the other doctor's strong grip. When his attempts proved only fruitless and a source of great entertainment to the guests inside the room, House finally went limp in a defeated sort of way.

"House, you have to come! It's an obligation!"

"But…it's an evil scheme! They're going to poison us, and rape us! Okay, only me, but still…"

"God, House; can't you just believe that we're here to have a good time?"

"Never!"

Sammy got tired of this argument and opened the door. "You finally get here, and you're arguing and spoiling the party before it even starts! Now, Cuddy get the door, quick!" Cuddy grabbed a key from her pocket and locked the door from the outside.

"I told you, Wilson! I told you!" House yelled recklessly as Wilson looked around worriedly.

"Now, boys it is time for Housepital of Horror! Muahahahaha!" Sammy accurately imitated the classic evil laugh so that everyone (except House, of course) roared with laughter. She put Rent in the DVD case, pressed play and started the movie. Everyone settled down on the chairs (by force) to watch the movie, only occasionally getting up to eat munchies and have some booze.

After the "horror" movie was over, everyone got up and stretched before moving on to games. "Wow, Chase; I didn't know you were so sensitive as to cry after Angel died," said House in a mock-surprise voice.

"But – I didn't, that's not…" said the dumbfounded doctor, clearly upset.

"Oh Chase," said Cameron playfully, "who cares if you cried; now let's get on to the games!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

How'd ya like that? Part 2 will come up tomorrow (or the next day); I just wanted to get something out for my devoted reader(s). By the way, I lied again, I live in Turin, Italy. And I'm sorry for not writing back so soon, my bad.


	5. Housepital of Horror: Part Two

Housepital of Horror: Part 2

A/N: Hello, all! Yes, it is now the point in time where Sammy does some…interesting things to her friends/doctors. Aren't you all so excited? I, for one, am. Yes, well that's pretty much what she does in this fun chapter. Hope you enjoy! By the way, reviews are highly appreciated, even if they are critical. Ttfn!

Disclaimer: Hmmm, I don't own House, hmmm, nor anything else, hmmm.

Warning: If you only have an extremely vague idea of Adult Content (or no idea at all), ask your parent(s), guardian(s), or parole officer(s) if you are allowed to read this. If you know exactly what that means, then read away! Unless, of course, you are not allowed to by your parent(s), guardian(s), or parole officer(s), then don't!

_Recap: Sammy, Cuddy, and Cameron trick the "men" into watching Rent, the musical. They are preparing to play games (with no evidence of cards, board-games, or other game-playing materials). One can only imagine what these disturbed fictional characters are going to play. Unless, of course you read this story!_

"So, who wants to play…strip poker?" shouted a gleeful House.

"No!" replied a chorus of voices, except Sammy who was smirking in a corner.

"Drinking games?"

"No!" again chorused the irritated group of doctors. Except Sammy, she had something different in mind. "Yes!" she shouted firmly after everyone had yelled at House, all the while receiving some disappointed looks from a few people.

"Sammy!" said Cuddy, one of the few who had given her a look. "I would expect better of you!"

House almost laughed as he said, "I know that you are always partying with those sperm-donors, but we can't stop now for that girl, ummm…Sandy, was it?" This stopped an already irritable Cuddy in her tracks. "House! So maybe I'm a little overworked…that doesn't mean that we can't go to work tomorrow! We'll have no Dean of Medicine and you and your entire team will be gone! We can't operate like that!"

"Cuddy," said Sammy in her most polite and impassive tone, "I'll offer you a deal; everybody in this room will be at work tomorrow on time, and you let us play games late into the night. Deal?"

Cuddy bit her lip, surveying everyone, "Deal."

"Great," said House, "On to the drinking games! Spin the bottle with a twist; whoever the bottle lands on takes a shot of whatever the person spinning it says to!"

And so, the games went on until everyone (but Sammy of course, she had quietly retreated into a corner during these games) was slightly tipsy, their tongues loosened to just the right amount. Sammy chose a short interval during which Cuddy had to use the bathroom to start her havoc.

"House, I have a bet for you," she called out firmly. The older diagnostician slightly stumbled toward her. "What's that?"

"I bet that I can get Cuddy to sleep in my room tonight."

"Huh, yeah okay. And pigs fly on Mars. Sure, do you have money?"

"Nope, we aren't betting with money this evening. If I win the bet, you have to dance with Cuddy during three slow songs at the next hospital charity event; I believe it's a dance, guests' choice of songs."

"Fine but if I win you have to feign a crush on Chase."

"Ugh, Chase? Well, fine I guess," Sammy said with a look of disgust on her face. House smirked evilly at her.

"If that's all, then we are going back to the drinking games."

"Fine."

"Fine," House mimicked. But this time, Sammy got to work half-way through the first one by yawning loudly and causing a chain-reaction by everyone else in the room. A few minutes later, she stretched and cracked her neck, pretending to be very sleepy. A few people did the same. Sammy took this moment at 1:00 a.m. to pop in a movie and call off the drinking games. She spread out the blankets and pillows on the floor and moved the furniture out of the way and asked the doctors to take a seat and relax. House was trying to convince Cuddy to sleep at his place that night, under the assumption that she drank too much that night. Cuddy merely flitted away his replies, being too tired to care. Plus, as she put it, House is already too drunk to be driving anyway.

After the movie, it seemed that everyone had fallen asleep in quite amusing positions. Cameron was curled up into a cute little ball, and Chase was right next to her with his arm around her shoulders. Cuddy was sleeping delicately on her side, House not far off and slightly propped up on a pillow by the bed. His arm almost touched her side in a limp and tired sort of way. Wilson and Foreman were sleeping in chairs, leaning against each others' heads comically, both snoring softly. Sammy took this sleeping-time to finally pass out in her bed. She was, after all, quite exhausted.

The next morning Sammy woke up at around 6:00 in the morning. Everyone else was sound asleep, so she decided to wake up House first. She tapped him gently on the shoulder and he grunted grumpily. "Wake up, sleepy-head, it's time for work," she stated in a falsely sweet tone of voice.

"Grgg-um-phmmmf," was his muttered reply.

"Come on, Greg you have patients to torture, nurses to scare, and doctors to tease. Hurry up before I wake anybody else up!"

"Fine," he snarled angrily, "and it's House. Call me Greg again and your precious Gameboy will be suspiciously found in your toilet."

"Whatever, just get out of my room." This made House get up, his mind finally back on track. Of course, no one thinks that House sleeps and now, his secret may be revealed! He high-tailed it out of there so fast that no one could have possibly seen him leave. Sammy went around waking everybody else up, her smile getting bigger and bigger at the looks on the poor doctors' faces. Finally, she got everyone out of the room and dozed back off, waiting to get a good morning's sleep.

A/N: Thank you for reading, if you have and I may be starting another fic or two along the side. Also, sorry for taking so long on this chapter and I lied twice; I live in New York City.


End file.
